


The Thrum of a Motorcycle

by ToneeStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle porn, Smut, Stony - Freeform, motorcycle, pure unadulterated smut, stevextony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneeStark/pseuds/ToneeStark
Summary: Tony is a little pissed when Steve beats him to the top of a Malibu peak; Audi versus motorcycle?! No one would peg the motorcycle as winning. Come to find out, the motorcycle wins in multiple ways.Just pure smut on my end. Pure creativity on Steven Rogers end.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	The Thrum of a Motorcycle

The Audi e-tron’s sleek black body zoomed around the bend, coming dangerously close to the metal railing that blocked off the road from the sheer Malibu cliff leading into the ocean. Rock and debris ricocheted off the asphalt as the tires spun endlessly, propelling the car and it’s rider forward at an alarming speed.

Despite the wind rushing in his face, causing his breathing to come out in spurts, Tony kept the glass panes rolled down as his hands skirted across the leather-clad steering wheel. He blasted Billy Squier’s The Stroke from the audio system. The left tire scooted off the cliff’s edge and left him stalled for the briefest of seconds.

“SHIT!” the expletive was followed by Anthony Edward Stark’s infamous giggle and a sheer howl of enjoyment. The e-tron quickly recovered and zoomed forward yet again, gaining the altitude needed to make it to the peak of the hill.

He was winning, clearly. There were two ways to the top of Meadows Point, and he was on the fastest route, in the fastest car. No fucking way had Rogers, on his puny motorcycle and on the slowest route, beaten him to the top.

One more curve and he was there. He raced up and skidded to a stop, right before the final edge of the meeting point. Or more accurately, right before Steve Rogers sitting on his motorcycle seat. The black beast was propped up on its kick stand and Steve sat gingerly on its leather seat, arms crossed and smirk plastered on his face.

The sun was setting behind him, so all that Tony could really see was his large outline sitting on the bike. Had he not been so pissed or shocked, it would’ve been a beautiful scene.

“God dammit.” Tony whispered under his breath incredulously and proceeded to shut off the ignition.

“How- how did you?”

“I told you Stark. Nothing will beat this bike. No fancy new-fangled car is going to beat the finesse and speed of a motorcycle.” Steve’s blonde hair glistened with his hair gel, the scent of which wafted to Tony’s nose. Would’ve smelled good, maybe even been a turn on, had Tony not been utterly pissed right now.

“I took the fastest fucking-“

“-Language-” Steve warned.

“-route going clear over 120 miles per hour ON a cliff side, and you are telling me that someone didn’t take a stealth-craft and drop your ass off up here. BULL _SHIT_.”

The doors to the e-tron opened up overhead and Tony, clad in a suit, rolled up and out with a bitter look. He shoved his hands in his pocket and continued chewing his gum.

“Who did it? Terror twins? Thunder butt? Brucey?”

“No one. Just me. Me and the bike.” The man’s hands came up in mock defense.

Tony stopped chewing and popped his sunglasses down past the bone of his nose. His eyes narrowed as Steve stood from his resting spot and sauntered over to Tony.

“I told you that you could ride it… feel the thrum of it beneath you..” if he hadn’t been so ticked at his shortcoming, the breathiness of Steve’s deepening voice would have stirred something in his pants. As it was, it was still stirring, but bitterly. He felt himself harden and shifted his hands in his pockets to hide his excitement.

“Yeah Cap… you also said if I wanted to feel the “thrum” of it, I would have to ride bitch and no way am I-“

Steve moved to stand directly in front of his boyfriend, breathing along his neck and whispering into his ear“-you’ve never had a problem with it before.”

The smaller man was determined to keep it together. Had this been Steve’s plan all along? Bring him up here, whoop his ass, and then seduce him? Fuck that. Tony Stark would _not_ be giving in to this smug bastard.

“I don’t really think it’s fair to bring that up-“

“What if I bring up something else?” Steve’s upper body lowered to where he could reach in between Tony’s suit-clad thighs and rub up and down, tantalizingly below Tony’s groin.

“Yeah nope, sorry, but I don’t get off to people beating me.”

“You love a good beating.”

“Stop that right now Steven Rogers. Stop turning everything I say into slutty slurs.” Tony stomped a foot as Steve raised up to look Tony in the eyes.

“You’re cute when you’re mad. And aroused.” Steve smiled, eyes twinkling as he annoyed the man in front of him successfully. In sharp contrast to the sweetness in his eyes, his hands came up and began to pull Tony’s suit jacket off.

“Nope. No.” Tony, getting harder by the minute, attempted to pull the suit jacket back on, but Steve was quicker, and his hands stealthily threw the fabric over his shoulder. “I’ll have you know that the jacket is dry-clean only and you just tossed it into dirt- it is Armani- and STEVEN!” Tony’s shout turned into a fit of moans as Steve began to suck on his neck, tracing circles on his quickening carotid pulses.

“I’m gonna. Get. Back into. My car.” Tony panted, head lolling backwards as Steve cradled his lower back, keeping him from falling into the dirt below them.

“No you aren’t…” Steve yanked on Tony’s tie, earning a yelp from the smaller man as he drug himself up. Steve’s fingers went to work loosening the tie and subsequently went on undoing the notches on Tony’s belt. Soon, Tony found himself void of any clothes save for his loosened tie. “You’re gonna love this bike before the night’s over, Shellhead.”

Tony shivered half because he was cold and half because he had no idea what Steve meant. His cock was fully extended and flush with blood. He covered himself protectively with his hands as Steve began to saunter backwards, stripping his clothes with each step. Wasn’t too long before both of them were naked, standing at the top of Meadows Point, orange hues casting over their bare forms as the sun began to set.

Steve walked back over to Tony and dug his fingers into the smaller man’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart and letting the cold air lick his crack. By his ass cheeks was how Steve lifted him, encouraging Tony to wrap his legs around Steve’s pointed hips.

Tony couldn’t hold it any longer and rushed his mouth into Steve’s. They both moaned as saliva spread itself between them in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues flew out in between open mouths and Tony began to plunge his tongue in and out like he often did when he rimmed the bigger man. Steve moaned, obviously equating the motion in the same way Tony did.

He carried Tony over to the bike and before setting him down, quickly breathed out “look”.

Tony, upset at the interruption, turned his head over his shoulder to see that Steve had made a slight modification to his bike. In the dimness of the setting skies, Tony hadn’t seen it until now.

The seat had a large phallic object sitting out from the middle.

“Don’t worry- I didn’t ride it up here like that. It flips over to a normal seat.”

“I would’ve rather you did…” Tony moaned out, dick pulsating between Steve’s abs and his own. Steve chuckled and let one hand fall from cupping Tony’s ass. He slid two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with his spit. Tony watched in awe as the man’s pink lips slid over each digit.

Gradually, Steve stuck each finger into Tony, pushing past his puckering hole and into the smooth lining. He pushed them in and out, slowly and methodically, lubing Tony up in preparation for the seat’s dildo. Tony’s head, not for the first or last time this evening, lulled backwards, hair matted to his forehead in anticipatory sweat.

As he wiggled his fingers, tickling Tony’s prostate, Steve admired the beautiful man before him. His Adam’s apple was covered in light stubble but his chin and upper lip still had the same character goatee and mustache. Yellow, purple, and orange cast over the man’s rippling chest and Steve found himself moaning in awe with the man currently wrapped around him. His dick bounced to tap Tony’s perineum and Tony cried out in pleasant surprise.

Eventually, Steve had stretched and lubed Tony to his max. He rolled Tony’s upper body back upright. Tony came up biting his lower lip, chocolate eyes large and wide with excitement and a tiny twinge of fear for the unknown.

Steve lifted Tony up even further and straddled the bike, raising it off the kick stand and bringing it into a neutral position perpendicular to the ground. As he lowered his straddling legs, he slid Tony’s asshole down over the dildo, earning a stifled cry from the smaller man as he enveloped the dildo in whole.

Tony felt full and tears of pain and pleasure escaped the corners of his closed eyes. Steve licked up his cheeks, absorbing the salty liquid onto his tongue. Tony’s eyes opened and he gave a nod of okay to Steve.

“I’m…not really sure… what you have planned next, but-“

The engine thrummed with life, methodical booming ringing out from the frame of the motorcycle. Tony cried out in immediate pleasure as the vibrations railed his core. As if he wasn’t overstimulated enough, Steve grabbed Tony’s cock and began to stroke it up and down, dry except for Tony’s pre cum which was leaking out of his slit in hoards.

“Oh god..” Steve could hear the thrum of Tony’s voice as his prostate was stimulated by the vibrating dildo inside of it. “Please… please Steve. Let me cum.”

“Nothing is stopping you.” Steve’s other hand had found his own cock and he now stroked them both. Tony’s voice and his breathing, his legs wrapped around Steve’s torso, was enough to tilt Steve into full blown arousal. He felt himself closing in but squeezed his thighs to hold it back until Tony had finished. Finished three times that is.

Tony tried to ride the dildo, trying to slide up and down, but could not get the proper footing to do so. It was all too much. The thrill of being out in the open while having Steve Rogers touch his warm groin and also having an engine driven vibrator up his ass- it was all too much. He felt the hot, blazing cum seemingly build in his belly and rush through his core and out straight into the open. His blast was so strong that it spread in white, viscous streams across Steve’s chest and face.

The bigger man grinned, eyes half lidded with want. “Cum again for me… then I will fuck you for your last orgasm.”

Tony’s cock was heaving and rattled as it took on its post-orgasm flaccid form. Not for long though. Tony’s eyes opened slowly to see Steve licking his cum off his lips and he about lost it. The sight was probably the sexiest thing he had seen- at least today. Steve Rogers was his boyfriend after all. He found himself painfully hardening again as his prostate cried out in over-stimulation.

“Please Steve-“ he huffed “Fuck me now. I can’t- I can’t do another one. It’s too much.”

Steve smiled and grabbed the handlebars, revving the engine. Tony cried out again and again with each rev. Steve bent forward and grabbed Tony’s earlobe in between his teeth, “cum for me, baby. One more time and then I will ram you… I promise.”

The words were all he needed. Tony came again, dick aching as it splashed, this time weaker, hot streams of cum in puddles between them.

As if on cue, Steve immediately swung his leg over the bike and pulled Tony off of the bike. He threw his foot into the kick stand, propping the bike up, turned the passion-crazy Tony around so that his ass was in plain sight of Steve’s prying eyes. He wanted a quick taste before he fucked him, a quick lick of the red puckering hole.

Tony moaned as Steve rimmed him, cupping his sore balls as he did so.

“Please Steve… please, just fuck me already!”

Diving his tongue tantalizingly slow in and out of his anus, Steve made Tony want even more than he already was. He raised up, spit a long stream of saliva onto his dick and lined his dick up with Tony’s warm and welcoming hole. He moved into him and Tony could swear that the dildo he had been on previously was molded on Steve’s dick. He felt full yet again, but this time there was no over stimulatory vibrations from the motorcycle’s engine.

Steve moved in and out of him with sharp bursts. Steve wasn’t going to last long. The sights that he had seen and the cum he had tasted proved to be too much. He saw Tony’s tie lie along the smaller man’s back, as it had somehow whirled around from the front, and grabbed it. He began to pull it, bringing the smaller man back on his dick quicker. In addition to the increase in speed of the pounding, Tony got a small choking in- his favorite.

Tony felt his eyes glaze over and he couldn’t hold it anymore. His third orgasm wracked his whole body as his semen spilled out beneath his bent over body. He felt Steve pulsing inside of him and felt the man’s hot liquid pool out from his dick and into his open belly.

Steve slowed down, let go of the tie, and rubbed circles along Tony’s back. His breathing slowed. Everything slowed. Tony’s body was blown from three full orgasms and he found himself stumbling forward toward his knees. Steve caught him around the waist, pulling his dick from Tony’s ass with a suctioning sound that was appeasing to both of the spent men. The weight of Steve’s arm around his abs, forced Steve’s semen, once loaded into his ass, to spill out, down his perineum and sheath and drip-dropping to the ground in a puddle.

Steve shifted Tony into his arms and began to carry him bridal style. He looked at the dirtied motorcycle and at his boyfriend, sweaty, covered in cum, and whimpering in pleasure as Steve picked him up.

After a few moments of just standing there, Tony became aware that Steve was trying to figure something out.

“You didn’t think so far ahead as to having a snuggling spot, did you?” Tony asked quietly, looking up to Steve.

Steve blushed, “I guess your car does have some use besides guzzling up your money.”

Tony’s brows furrowed and he swatted Steve playfully on the shoulder, “take it back. The Audi is great…. I mean… your motorcycle delivers a better fuck… but my car-“ he yawned “ is still faster…” Tony’s eyes blinked closed as Steve walked towards the e-tron and slid Tony into the back seat, following him closely. “This thing can drive itself, right?”

“Yup.”

“JARVIS, take us home buddy.”

* * *

Natasha looked at Clint over the morning news. Clint was eating a bowl of Captain Crunch and slurping his milk noisily.

“Why do you think Steve had us air-lift him and his motorcycle to Meadows Point?” Her head was quirked to the side.

“Dude…. I don’t even want to know. _Slurrrpppp._ ”


End file.
